The Angel of Music and his Apollo
by Every word that he says
Summary: Enjolras is an aspiring Tenor trained by the mysterious Phantom of the Opera who is madly in love with him. When he gets his big break, he reunites with his childhood love, Combeferre. How will the Phantom react to this new man? A tale of obsession, love and music. Please review and take a look! I promise it's good! Please guys I really need your feedback.
1. He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!

Jehan and Enjolras spun across the stage as the chorus members warmed up their bodies and voices. Jehan laughed at Bossuet who tripped over his own feet but was rescued by Joly. The new owners of the Opera House were chatting up the resident starring tenor, Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was the classic diva; it was all about him, all the time. He was loud, obnoxious, conceited but extremely handsome. Of course he had his humor as a redeeming quality, something that Enjolras's best friend, Jehan, treasured. Courfeyrac was bragging about his impressive range and extensive repertoire to the new owner's when he is asked to perform his magnificent Tenor aria that is sung in the second act of that night's performance.

"Oh I couldn't! I'm not warmed up!" He tried to be humble and deny an opportunity to show off. When no one insisted on him singing, he said, "Well I suppose I could." Jehan couldn't help but ogle at his dreamy smile. Enjolras shook his head. He hated watching his best friend drool over someone like Courfeyrac. After clearing his throat, Courfeyrac began to sing.

"God on high, hear my prayer. In my need you have always been there." His voice was like honey, sweet and smooth. Jehan melted as he mouthed the words along with his little crush. "He is young, he's afraid." Courfeyrac sauntered toward Jehan and stroked his face, making Jehan faint. Thankfully Enjolras caught him, shooting glare at the flirty Tenor. "Let him rest, heaven blessed!" with gusto he continued. "Bring him home! Bring him-" Out of nowhere, one of the backdrops fell from the rafters crushing Courfeyrac. He wailed and whined pathetically, flailing his arms, begging for help. The new owners of the Opera House, Marius and Cosette, rushed to his aid.

"Oh sweetheart!" Cosette comforted him upon wriggling him out from under the backdrop. "Are you okay? Marius, get him in a chair!" She frantically ordered.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Jehan squeaked to Enjolras

"Ugh!" Courfeyrac growled "I am done!"

"Oh Courfeyrac, darling, these sort of things happen!" Cosette assured him, soothing ringing her hands through his curly hair.

"That's the problem! I cannot be in a place that is haunted by a damn ghost that for some reason hates me! These thing do happen but until they stop, this thing doesn't happen!" He stood and started away. "I'm out of here!" The diva cried leaving the stage.

Cosette sobbed into Marius's shoulder. "Father will be so disappointed! On our first day we lose the star! How will we go on? We have a sold out show!" Cosette's sweet voice was muffled by Marius's chest. "How are we going to find someone as talented as Courfeyrac for tonight's performance?"

As if waiting for Cosette to ask, Jehan rose his hand shyly. Marius nodded acknowledging he was listening. "Enjolras could sing it!"

Turning bright red, Enjolras shook his head making his golden curls bounce.

"He's been well taught" Another voice came from behind him. Eponine. She was an ugly little thing with dark-dead eyes and tan skin. Enjolras, still bashful, countered the compliment.

"Really, no one can replace Courfeyrac, especially not a chorus mem-"

"Sing for us." Marius suddenly interrupted. Cosette nodded in encouragement,. When he turned to Jehan he was given a pearly smile and another nod urging him to sing.

"Um... ok? The Aria from act two?" He asked cautiously.

"Go on." The orchestra struck the first chord waiting to accompany him.

"God on high, hear my prayer! In my need you have always been there." His voice was richer and fuller than Courfeyrac's. Much more powerful and dramatic.

"He is young. He's afraid. Let him rest, heaven blessed! Bring him home! Bring him home! Bring him home." Jehan was so proud of his friend. The cast was enraptured by his voice. It was like a whirl wind, before he knew it he was singing to a full house.

The crowd was in awe, Jehan was watching from off stage and his teacher, where ever he maybe, was listening. Someone else was in the audience, a friend from his childhood, someone who he considered his childhood sweetheart. Yes, he was gay even as a child.

"He's like the son I might have known, if God had granted me a son. The summers die, one by one. How soon they fly on and on. And I am old and will be gone." At this point there was not a dry eye in the audience.

"Bring him peace! Bring him joy! He is young, he is only a boy." His voice was in a deadly whisper. Combeferre, the friend from his childhood, who he considered his sweetheart, was reminded of the love he tried desperately to cast away, but not forget, never forget.

"You can take! You can give! Let him be, let him live. If I die, let me die!" Now Jehan was crying hysterically, obnoxiously and almost loud enough to hear in the front row. "Let him live, bring him home! Bring him home! Bring him home." He held the final note as long as his lungs would allow while still maintaining his strength. When at last he released with fluttering vibrato, the crowd roared absurdly.

"Bravo!" Combeferre chimed from his box. The sound of the familiar voice caught Enjolras's attention. He looked toward the box catching, with a glimmer in his eye, Combeferre, the boy he had sworn to marry years and years ago under the willow tree. They traded friendly smiles before Enjolras realized the applause was fading and he was to exit long before it was silence. One last glance and he was gone.

Jehan greeted him with a hug when he reached the wing space. "Who was that boy I caught you staring at?" Jehan smirked. Only Jehan could catch someone looking at one person in a crowd of thousands and recognize the flicker of attraction in their eyes. Enjolras, who was always uncomfortable about romance and sexuality, answered shyly.

"Combeferre." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Just some boy I used to know from when I was little. We were sort of... in love? You could say. Well you _would _say." Enjolras said poking fun at Jehan's obsession with romance. Jehan swooned and twirled around before rushing down the stairs to the backstage area.

Someone tapped Enjolras's shoulder, startling him. When he whirled around to see who it was, he found Eponine. "Sir." She offered him a familiar red flag. "I was told to give this to you." Enjolras thanked her and snatched the flag before running down to his dressing room

* * *

Enjolras was kneeling in his dressing room talking to no one when Jehan snuck up behind him.

"Who're you talking to?" He sat beside him gracefully. When Enjolras took too long to answer, Jehan moved on. "I forgot to tell you that you were lovely tonight. I can't believe you can sing so beautifully! Tell me, who is your teacher, Eponine raves about him all the time, but never gives me his name." He reflected sadly. "I'd like to take lessons from him; my teacher has lost her touch." He moped.

"Oh Jehan, you really don't need lessons, you're the best singer I know!"

"Enjolras." He knew what Enjolras was doing, carefully dancing around the subject.

"Fine. But I don't know his name either! Aside from the fact that he is the Angel of Music, I don't know too much about him." Enjolras stood up to pace. He had a very short temper and Jehan's pushiness was testing his nerves.

"Angel of music? You can't be serious! Wasn't that a fairy tale your dad would tell you to get you to shut up about politics and sleep?"

Enjolras's nostrils flared. "_No, _he's real! My father said when he died he'd send him to me! And he did!" Jehan looked rattled by Enjolras's gruffness. "Sorry." He spat. Jehan wasn't pleased with this apology so he turned away quickly and left.

As he left he brushed past Combeferre who looked dashing as usual. "Combeferre!" Enjolras was surprised by his visit.

"So you do remember me!" He laughed lightly and approached Enjolras. "You look well." He complimented.

"Thank you. You look- nothing short of lovely." He teased getting Combeferre to laugh again.

"Thank you. I knew you were a good singer, Enjolras. But I didn't know you were great."

"I think that was a compliment." Enjolras retorted tidying up his desk. Combeferre looked suddenly cross.

"Where is your flag? You can't have lost it! Not after all I did to get it for you!" He joked

"That's right! It blew away when were by the sea, and you ran in to get it. I was so upset and then you dove into the ocean and gave it to me, soaking wet, and I kissed you." Enjolras blushed at the last part. "Thank you for bringing it to me, again." Combeferre beamed at him and nodded as if to say 'You're Welcome'.

"Still doing social activism on the side, I see." he looked over his shoulder at the stacks of petitions. "I've been focusing on gay rights lately; I intend to make my love as legal as it is true." He was always philosophical and poetic like that.

"I haven't had a lot of time as of late, what with singing and all."

"Yes, a voice like that must take all your focus. You're quite amazing, it's like you were visited by that angel of music your father would tell us about when you would rant about politics." Enjolras thought: Did he rant that much? He shook the thought away.

"Well I have been visited by the Angel of Music!" He blurted. At first Combeferre's eyes were wide and shocked. Then he came to his senses.

"You and your fantasies! Always with your idealism! If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to catch up over dinner. What'd you say?" Enjolras gulped. He thought about what his teacher would say.

"No, no, 'Ferre. I couldn't the Angel of Music is very strict." He seemed very frantic.

"I won't keep you out late! C'mon, I'll leave you to get dressed."

Combeferre offered his grin before trotting off with a bit of boyishness that hadn't left him from when they were kids. How would the Angel react to this other man?

Just then, Enjolras heard the bone-chilling sound of his melodic tone, it was him! The Angel of Music. Even though he was sent by his father, he was scary. "That fool!" He scowled. "Who is he to bask in _my _triumph?" He scoffed.

"I'm sorry about him, he's an old friend." He apologized. "Please show yourself, I want to see you." He begged. Enjolras looked around for the source of the voice.

"My Apollo, look in your mirror." Enjolras turned to face the mirror. There he was, ink black curls tangling on his head, nearly olive skin, piercing blue eyes and a white mask curving across half of his face. He was sickly thin and average height. For some reason he was electrifyingly attractive. "I am you're Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music." Enjolras couldn't resist. He advanced.

Combeferre pounded on the door. "Enjolras! Who's voice is that? Who's that in there?" He cried. When he flung the door open, he was too late, Enjolras was gone.


	2. Music of the Night

There was a strange underground maze of passages under the Opera house that Enjolras hadn't seen until his Angel of Music toed him through the halls of it. Candles were everywhere; hanging from the ceiling, held by marble hands on the walls, even in the underground river they rowed through. "You're the one who sang to me, who taught me everything I know, and now you're here!" He was awestruck by finally seeing the Angel of Music. "And you-you're the Phantom of the Opera! It's unbelievable!"

"Sing again for me! Sing with the voice I have given you! My power over you is stronger than ever." The Phantom demanded. Enjolras didn't usual like being controlled or feeling like he was powerless but he succumbed to him, willing to do anything for him. He sang with all his might, with perfect pitch and tone. "Sing!" He urged. He sang louder, higher, better. "Sing!" He cried willing him to continue. At last he uttered one last wailing note, ringing beautifully throughout the tunnels of the underworld of the Opera house.

They pull up to the Phantom's lair, a rocky island adorned with candles. Enjolras crawled out of the boat and marveled at the island. When he turned to face the Phantom, he was drinking from a dark green, glass bottle. "Where are we?" Enjolras wandered onto the island curiously. Fighting the urge not to jump Enjolras, the Phantom neared, resting his hand on Enjolras's hip-bones from behind and nuzzling his chin into his neck to whisper into the beautiful blonde's ear.

"Your new home." The Phantom's voice was simmering against his flesh. Enjolras was intoxicated by his smooth voice, his eyes fluttered shut at his touch. "You, with your perfect voice, are who I have chosen to sing my music." Enjolras shuttered. "My music of the night." He let go of his waist and glided to his grand piano with its yellowing keys and stacks of thin sheet music on its stand and scattered on or near it. He began playing a song, a haunting ballad. Soon his rich voice began to sing.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination" Enjolras watched him as the candles flickered and his heart raced. "Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor." Enjolras sat beside him on the bench unable to stop himself. The Phantom turned to face Enjolras still sliding his fingers on the keys.

"Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender." One hand ventured to stroke Enjolras's marble cheek. Heat rushed to Enjolras's face, a sensation he was not used to. Although his hand was removed, the piano still played as if enchanted by his dark power. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night" At that he jumped to his feet and pulled Enjolras up as well. As he sang he guided his infatuation around his lair. The past a model of the theatre with figures that resembled cast members. One was in a place of honor, it was Enjolras. Enjolras glanced at it spotting himself in a red jacket, Jehan in his leotard and Courfeyrac wearing something far too flashy.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!" The Phantom demanded shoving Enjolras into a sort of throne to startle him. "Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!" He messaged his neck with eyelids covering his intense eyes and his head back in ecstasy "Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you live as you've never lived before." Enjolras wanted this. He wanted the Phantom, his music, his love, his body, his everything. The Phantom left his lap to kneel in front of Enjolras's legs. With one hand he trailed Enjolras's body sensually and with the hand he interlocked his fingers with Enjolras.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you." Enjolras had never been so turned on by anything in his whole life as he has been by this man in the mask. "Hear it, feel it, secretly possess." Enjolras had handed himself over to the Phantom and his dark ways.

"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot ﬁght. The darkness of the music of the night." Hand in hand they stood just gazing at each other. "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!" Enjolras hungrily threw his arms around the Phantom crouching slightly so his Phantom could rest his chin on the cloud of golden spirals atop his head. "Only then can you belong to me." He whispered kissing Enjolras's precious head.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication" He strolled behind him seductively and held him from behind. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation." His fingers roamed Apollo's hips feeling the masculine shape of his perfect body. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night." Once again he led Enjolras away. This time to a regal curtain. He tore it away revealing the most hauntingly realistic painting of a very nude and lovely Enjolras. When he reached out to stroke it, the painting's hand grabbed his wrist breaking free of its canvas. Drawing back, he fainted into the Phantom's arms. The Phantom smiled at his vocalist before scooping him up bridal style. "You alone can make my song take ﬂight." He laid him on a round bed gently. "Help me make the music of the night"


	3. The Magical Lasso

Jehan and Courfeyrac stepped out of Courfeyrac's dressing room still adjusting their clothes after putting their clothes back on. The diva buckled his belt hastily. "See you later, Courf." Jehan gave him a smooch goodbye then trotted off happily to Enjolras's dressing room.

Usually he could hear Enjolras singing when he reached the door, the silence was unnerving. "Enjolras?" He asked turning the ornate knob to open the door. It was dark and empty inside. "Enjolras?" He called a little louder. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the mirror wasn't attached to the wall completely, like a door partially cracked open. He felt along the open side to find that it was a door. Curiosity got the best of the little poet and he heaved it open.

He found a narrow passage that would appear more cheerful if the candles held by marble hands mounted on the walls were lit. The floor he walked on was damp with shallow puddles. Where was he? Something began to crawl near his feet.

"Ah!" He squealed terrified at a rat scurrying on the floor. Although shaken he pushed onward down the hall. The cob webs became denser the further away from the mirror door he went. His heart was pulsing at unsafe rate. A dark hand grabbed his freckled shoulder harshly. Another chirp of a scream erupted from him at this. But when he turned around, he saw it was only Eponine looking less than pleased to find him lurking in unknown hallways.

* * *

Soon enough Eponine had directed Jehan back to the chorus dressing room. Montparnasse was standing in front of a pair of two girls, Azelma, a boney little girl with large, bright, blue eyes and Musichetta, who was not related but looked like she could be with her olive skin. Montparnasse, the stage hand, was colorfully describing the fabled Phantom of the Opera.

"Rawr!" He roared at Azelma getting her to shriek. "That's when he gets you! That vile, ugly creature! He'll take you're pretty little neck and crush it in his lasso! So pretty ladies, be on your guard or, mark my words, he'll get you!" He put his loose mock lasso around Musichetta's shoulder's and pulled her close in a flirty fashion to kiss at her neck as she giggled. While, Jehan dismissed this interaction, Eponine was unhappy with Montparnasse talking about the Phantom. She removed the lasso from around Musichetta's shoulders.

"Don't listen to this fool! Montparnasse, if you were wise you wouldn't speak of the phantom in such a way!" She put the lasso around the dandy's neck. "Keep your hand at the level of your eye!" She hissed, tightening the lasso, keeping it just enough so he wouldn't be killed. The girls cried out in fear at this gestured, but Eponine paid them no mind, just glared at Montparnasse.


	4. Damn you! You little Prying Orestes!

The sheets wrapped around Enjolras were unfamiliar. When he opened his eyes he saw a whole underground world that was unfamiliar. The music of a little monkey music box at his bedside was unfamiliar. All the sudden the memories of last night returned in remarkable clarity. He remembered there was mist swirling upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat and in the boat there was a man. He stood and began walking reflecting fondly on his time with the Phantom. Still clad in that half mask, he sat at his piano surrounded by mounds of sheet music.

"Phantom?" He whispered. He looked over his shoulder at his Apollo. "Who are you?"

"I am the Phantom, the Opera Ghost, the Angel of Music." He replied simply. Enjolras wasn't satisfied with this response.

"I mean who are you?" He stroked his face, gingerly setting the fingers of his second hand slightly under the edge of the white mask. "Who is the man under the mas-" He removed the mask. The Phantom's first reaction was to throw Enjolras to the ground and clutch the uncovered ugly half of his face.

"Damn you! You little prying Orestes! Curse you lying Apollo! Now you can never be free! Is this what you wanted to see? A hideous man? Can you even imagine something being so ugly? Can you even look? A creature straight from the depths of hell, but secretly longs for heaven? Someone who would never admit that he too has a heart! He too wants to be loved." A tear trickled out from his eye. "Could you ever love something so repulsive? Someone that secretly longs for beauty, for you, Apollo." Now Enjolras was welling up at the Phantom's confession. Feeling terrible for this whole incident Enjolras handed the mask back sniffling. He pressed it against his face "Come on. We have to go. Those two love struck fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

* * *

Marius was pleased with the sales on tickets of that nights show but Cosette; his loving wife was still worried about the two men that were missing. They knew where Courfeyrac was but Enjolras was flat out lost. "Cosette, don't worry! It's publicity! Tickets are selling faster than ever!"

"Honey, it doesn't matter if we have a full house within the hour, we don't have our star, and we're short a chorus member, who, by the way is being called 'the next big thing'!" She fretted. At that moment Gavroche was skipping past loudly singing.

"Mail! Letter for Monsieur and Madame Pontmercy!" He called cheerfully. "Eponine gave it from me. Says it's from the Opera Ghost!" He said too loudly. Cosette hushed him, took the letter and sent him on his way with a candy.

The letter was in a vanilla envelope with a bulky red skull sealing it. Cosette cleared her throat to read the letter aloud. "Dearest, sickeningly domestic, oddly young owners, I'd like to congratulate you on a lovely gala. Enjolras was truly the crown jewel of the night. Thank God Courfeyrac wasn't performing. Please take my advice, that Diva's a disaster. Why did you ever cast him? Anyway, I'd like to remind you that my salary has yet to be paid. Refusal to obey will result in dire consequences. Thank you. O.G." Cosette read.

"The Opera Ghost wants money? This is an outrage!" Marius cried retiring in Cosette's embrace. Combeferre emerged demanding their full attention.

"Where is he?" He bellowed.

"Courfeyrac?" Marius asked him.

"No, Enjolras!" He corrected, he's patience short. "I want an answer! I know you know where he is. You sent me a note!" He approached them gesturing with a folded note.

"A note?" Cosette asked her brow furrowed. "We sent you no note!"

"He's not with you then? Where could he be?" He looked stressed and very concerned. Enjolras, someone he was falling in love with was missing! "But this letter! Read it!" He handed Marius the note. He unfolded it and skimmed it quickly before reading it out loud.

"Don't worry about Enjolras. The Angel of music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again."

"If you didn't write it, who did?" He was scared and Cosette, empathetic as always, could feel it. Dressed to impress, Courfeyrac burst through the front door.

"Where is that Combeferre!?" He shouted making the three turn to him.

"Oh great. What do you want!?" He crossed his arms, not in the mood for Courfeyrac's craziness.

"You sent me a letter! And I'm not happy about it!" He stamped his foot against the floor.

"Did you send it?" Cosette prompted.

"No!" He denied defensively.

"Yeah right! Read it and tell me it wasn't you that wrote it!" He passed the letter to Combeferre who un-crumpled it as to read it.

"Your days at the Opera Amis de l'ABC are numbered. Enjolras will be singing in your place tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to disobey." He read.

"Too many notes!" Marius cried. "Too many about Enjolras!"

"Enjolras has returned!" Eponine called with Jehan next to him.

"Where is he!?" They demanded all at once.

"Resting, he was very troubled when he returned." Eponine stated. Jehan nodded in agreement. "No one is to see him until further notice."

"Will he sing?" Courfeyrac demanded in true diva fashion. He handed Cosette a note.

"Here, read it for yourselves."

"Hello! It's me again. I have now sent you many notes detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not however, followed my instructions but I shall give you one last chance. Enjolras has returned to you and I'm anxious his career should progress. In the new production of Il muto, Enjolras will be playing the lead while Courfeyrac plays the pageboy, the silent role. I will watch the performance in my regular box, box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should my orders be ignored, there will be disaster. I remain your obedient servant, O.G." Cosette shuddered.

"Enjolras? You're kidding!" Courfeyrac laughed. "I have to be the star!"

"And you are!" Marius insisted. "You always will be! We don't take orders!" He assured him. "Enjolras will be the pageboy and you will be the lead. That is final!" Cosette agreed with a curt nod.

"No! I will not stand for this nonsense!" he stormed off to the door with Cossette and Marius following, begging him to stay. When he angrily pried the door open, a crowd of people were shouting, something he was used to, adoring fans. He only assumed they were his. But upon further inspection he heard them chanting:

"Enjolras! Enjolras! Enjolras!" His nose wrinkled in disgust. How disheartened he was when he shut the door to that roaring paparazzi.

"Your public needs you!" Marius reminded him.

"We need you!" Cosette chimed. Courfeyrac scoffed.

"Wouldn't you rather have that Enjolras boy?" He hissed. Both shook their heads rapidly mouthing no and telling him that he is the only star they could ever have! After a little persuasion and plenty of gifts, they convinced him to grace the stage again.


	5. All I ask of you

Everything was in place. Courfeyrac was all warmed up and coated in white powder. Enjolras was in his page boy outfit very worried about the promised disaster. The show started smoothly enough with the crowd enjoying the humor and vocal stylings of Courfeyrac. But up on the balcony surrounded the huge crystal chandelier a masked man was wandering about without a box to watch to show from.

"Let's give them a screwing they'll never forget." The Phantom whispered to himself. As the cast sang the powerful voice of the Phantom shook the theatre. "Did I not instruct that box 5 be kept empty?" Everyone gasped watching the crystals of the chandelier quiver at his interruption.

"He's here, the phantom of the Opera." Jehan shuddered staring at the man.

"It's him." Enjolras whispered fearfully.

"Your part is silent you toad!" Courfeyrac scolded. The opera continued after Courfeyrac got a spritz of his vocal lubricant.

"Maybe it is you who is the toad." Phantom said to himself. Courfeyrac was singing like usaul when all the sudden he croaked. He tried to recover but each time he croaked! The audience laughed at his misfortune. Montparnasse, the stage hand went in search of the Phantom as the curtain covered this scene and Cosette and Marius rushed in front of the curtain.

"Our apologizes!" Cosette began. "The show will resume in ten minutes. The lead role will be played by Enjolras and the paperboy will be played by Courfeyrac. For now enjoy the ballet from act III of tonight's opera, thank you." Cosette and her husband hurried off and the ballet frantically began. Montparnasse, while searching for the Phantom, lowered the swings for the number. The ballerina's were not all ready for a surprise performance. Some were in the wrong costume with only half of their makeup applied, Jehan rushed onto the stage late and missed catching his partner, Azelma.

Enjolras hurried backstage to be covered in makeup and dressed flamboyantly. Overhead, the stage hand saw a dark figure out of the corner of his dashing eye. He was usually alone so the company startled him. When he turned to face it, he was the man he had been telling the three ballerina's about, the Phantom. The Phantom ran at him, Montparnasse fled. The Phantom chased him; Montparnasse crossed the rickety hanging bridge that was above the stage.

All the while, Enjolras was in his dressing room. This was not what Enjolras wanted. Initially, he was attracted to the Phantom and sympathetic along with grateful for his teachings, but now he feared him. On his vanity there was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. He picked it up knowing it was from him. For luck, he tucked it into his pocket. Adjusting his red jacket one final time, he started up the stairs.

Montparnasse was still being chased by The Phantom. But he was cornered. "Grantaire," He uttered his throat restricted by the rope around it. "Please." He begged. But the Phantom showed no mercy. He secured the rope on the rail of the bridge and on Montparnasse's neck. With one strong push, he sent Montparnasse, the one who knew too much of his past, to his death.

The body plummeted downward still shaking with struggle until he took his final breath on stage. The dancers shrieked. Jehan clung to Azelma to sob in fear. The crowd panicked. Everyone was racing around not sure what to do, except Combeferre, who had a goal; find Enjolras.

He sprinted back stage and found Enjolras quickly in his flashy red jacket that stood out in the mob of frightened performers. "Enjolras!" He grabbed his wrist pulling him toward himself. "Are you alright?" He asked. Enjolras looked very worried and anxious to flee.

"Combeferre, it's not safe for us here!" He insisted gripping his forearms. Combeferre approved of his words with a nod. The two hurried off, Enjolras leading the way in such a manner that it may look that Combeferre was chasing after him and Enjolras feared for his life.

"Where are we going?"

"Away!" Enjolras shot back holding back tears.

"We can't, we have to go back!" He followed him up the stairs.

"He'll kill you! We can't go back! Not now."

"Enjolras, don't-"

"He's after us!"

"Forget about it this nightmare!"

"The Phantom of the Opera-"

"Is a fable!" Combeferre insisted firmly. They continued up further and further, closer and closer to the roof.

"I can't escape him!" His voice was trembling and throatier than ever. Eventually they were on the roof, alone in the snowy cold.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera!" Combeferre repeated.

"Combeferre, you've always been so logical it must sound strange, but I've been there! To his lair where it's dark and cold and no hope ever touches it. I've seen him, so deformed, not just his face but his soul. I will never escape him. But his voice, it filled my spirit with wonder and the music filled my soul. I surrendered to his beautiful darkness. And I loved as I never loved before." Enjolras was crying. With a gently touch, Combeferre rested his hand on Enjolras's shoulder.

"What you loved, my dear, was a dream." He promised kissing his head. Enjolras pulled away from Combeferre's comforting embrace.

"In his eyes I saw all the sadness in the world, I saw someone who needed saving. I saw his heart, I saw a man who desperately wanted to be loved but no hope, only blackness."

"Enjolras" He called for him sweetly. "Enjolras." He came up from behind him to hold him.

"Apollo" It was a whisper hidden in the wind from the Phantom's voice that he knew he could only hear. The tears came easier than ever, he broke into a lip quivering sob.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here." Combeferre held him close to his warm body. "Nothing can harm you." He promised sweetly. Enjolras felt the rose in his pocket; he took it out and let it fall on the snowy ground.

"Say you love me; fill my head with thoughts of liberty." At that Combeferre released a huff of air from his nose in a stifled laugh. "That's all I ask of you."

"I will keep you safe, my love; I won't let the darkness hurt you. Just love me, that's all I ask of you." Enjolras turned around to face him and hold his hands.

"All I want is you... and world peace; and a world with no more night." He snuggled up close to his bookie lover. "Say you love me." He ordered quietly.

"You know I do." Combeferre's glasses were foggy so Enjolras took them away to view Combeferre's mossy eyes better. Unable to resist he launched himself at him to kiss him, taste his priceless lips and wrap his arms around him. The moment took over Combeferre and he twirled him around in his arms as they kissed. "That's all I ask." Combeferre smiled at his Enjolras. After a moment of silent bliss, Enjolras returned to reality.

"We have to go." He whispered pulling him inside the Opera House.

Even though they had left, there was still a lonely figure hidden in the shadows. The thin layer of snow crunched beneath his shoes as he neared the red rose that lay on the frosted ground, cold and alone. The Phantom had been standing behind a statue watching the scene unfold, watching the love of his life, the only thing that made him believe, be stolen, betray him. He crouched down next to the rose to cradle it in his arms. "I gave you everything." He wept to himself. "I love you." Tears rolled down his chilled cheeks. But he knew Combeferre was right for Enjolras but he was born to love him, he knew that from the moment he heard him sing and then he saw him, so perfect. He held the rose as tight as he could, longing for his Apollo. He craved a drink to numb the pain so he could forget; but in the end he'd rather feel this burning and rejection than not feel the love he feels for his Apollo. The tears seemed to have no end, he could almost hear Enjolras saying 'Say you love me' and that fool responding something awful and poetic 'You know I do!' How he longed for him to love him the way he loved Combeferre. The sorrow turned into rage. He squeezed the rose, letting it crumble on the ground, his breathing hitched and turned into steam. The Phantom snapped to his feet and ran with the force of a bullet. He sped up onto a statue.

"You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!" He bellowed to the sky. And that was when love turned into obsession and a thirst for revenge.


	6. Masquerade

Time had passed since Enjolras and Combeferre had there moment on the roof after the Phantom's grim visit. Presently, the wealthy were gathered at the Opera house dressed in odd outfits and divine masks for a Masquerade ball. Cosette and Marius strolled arm in arm through the crowd.

"What a lovely evening!" Cosette beamed at her freckled companion. Marius, so in love with his adorable wife, agreed.

"What a lovely gown!" He pet her dress skirt making them both blush at each other.

"Let's hope the Phantom doesn't spoil the fun." Cosette kissed Marius's burning cheek and they continued walking. The main ball room was filled with smiles and masks dancing about in their obnoxiously large dresses and flamboyant suits. Even with the room being full of wonderful sights, Marius couldn't take his eyes off of his Cosette, not for a moment.

Enjolras and Combeferre were alone in small alcove. "Think of it, a secret engagement!" Enjolras had the excitement of a child in his voice as he thumbed at his silver engagement ring.

"But why does it have to be a secret?" Combeferre asked for the millionth time. Enjolras shook his head.

"You will learn, truth is given by god to us all in our time, in our turn." Enjolras insisted. They began to dance along with the entire room. Jehan was there dancing with Courfeyrac who was wearing the flashiest outfit of all. The owner's, Cosette and Marius were happily dancing the night away. The entire world seemed perfect.

And then he came. The lights dimmed and the music stopped suddenly. He was dressed in a dark green suit and a full mask covering fearsome face. Everyone froze, staring at the Phantom who strode down the stairs. "Did you think I would leave you fools to run my theatre alone?" He hissed at the owners cowering in the corner. "What? Am I interrupting?" He spat at the crowd. "Or are you so quiet because you missed me? Well never fear, I brought you a gift. I wrote you an Opera!" He exclaimed wagging the finished score before them. "Don Juan Triumphant!" He pulled out a long sword for emphasis. "Before we start rehearsing, which will start as soon as possible, I have a few notes. Courfeyrac," He began pressing his sword against him. "You must learn to act, none of your usual strutting about." He warned. Combeferre touched Enjolras's arm telling him that he would be back soon. "Jehan, you are boy, not a girl. Start acting like it." He demanded, offending little Jehan. The Phantom turned to face Cosette and Marius. "You two, you're place is an office and not meddling with the arts." Cosette trembled in Marius's equally terrified embrace. "And you." He advanced toward Enjolras. "Our star, our shining star, with your beautiful voice. There are many things you still have to learn. Maybe one day you'll return to me, your teacher." His voice sounded remorseful. He wanted Enjolras to come back. Feeling awfully sympathetic, Enjolras walked slowly toward the Phantom reaching his hand out. The Phantom's eyes were misty when he grabbed Enjolras's hands, interlocking fingers. Swiftly, he removed Enjolras's ring. "You belong to me!" All the sudden the Phantom disappeared into a trap-drop with Enjolras's ring. Combeferre sprinted toward the opening wagging his sword in the air. When he bounded into the trap-door, he found himself surrounded by mirrors. The Phantom was in view in each mirror as Combeferre violently thrashed the sword hoping to strike him. The room appeared to be spinning, he could hear the Phantom laughing. Lassos sprung from the ceiling with a whip-like sound. Gasping, he held his sword at the ready. A hand clutched his shoulder causing him to jump. It was Eponine. The girl seemed to always be there, she seemed to have as much influence as the Phantom, but in a positive way. She's knows her way around.

* * *

A lamp illuminated a passage branching off from the room of mirrors, a lamp in the shaking hand of Eponine. Combeferre followed her down the hall begging for answer.

"Eponine, who is that man?" He pleaded.

"Some tragic, ugly thing." Eponine grumbled trying to get away.

"Eponine, tell me about him."

"What will you give me?" She joked not bothering to stop and turn to him. She was determined to bury herself in the commotion until she slithered out again when she was needed.

"Anything!" He handed her a coin.

"I don't want your money; I'll do it for him." She settled into a chair. Combeferre pulled another out of a corner to join her. "I've known Grantaire longer than anyone." She began.

"Grantaire?" He leaned forward in curiosity.

"Everyone has a name you know." She smiled wickedly. The smile faded as she went on. "It was years ago, mother and father were in debt again, Fantine had just passed, Cosette had just left and money was short. One day father came home with a little boy about my age. He had a burlap sack covering his face. Father put him in a cage as a sort of attraction to bring in costumers, like an animal in a zoo. Father was unkind to him, worse than he was to Cosette and I felt bad for him. I was sitting by the cage just watching my dad be cruel to him, take away his monkey and beat him. It made me very sad. Then he snapped, the Phantom took a lasso and tightened around Father's neck, killing him. We had to run, he'd just committed murder and I was on his side. I helped him escape and brought him to the Opera house the old man brought Cosette to. I hide him there. Azelma was too young to remember him. He's a genius but then it all went wrong." Eponine was welling up.

"Cleary, 'Ponine, genius has turned to madness."


	7. His Father Promised Him

Since the latest incident, Combeferre took Enjolras away from the Opera House in hope of living a normal life and escaping the darkness. The lived quietly in a little house just the two of them. But Enjolras was having doubts and struggling with his lingering feelings for the Phantom. He always looked to his father, General Lamarque, for guidance. Since Lamarque is dead, he took a carriage to the cemetery. Enjolras set off with a bundle of red roses in a carriage driven by a hooded figure who kept his face well-covered. They set of into the street.

Combeferre woke up with a start to find Enjolras was missing. The phantom was the first thing that came to his mind. He stole him! He rushed to a window to see him riding off with a cloaked man, this got him worried. He adjusted his glasses and ran off, armed.

The iron gate was icy on the pads of Enjolras's fingers, but he still gripped it, hesitant to advance. _Just don't cry. _He pushed the gate forward and crunched the snow under his feet. _That Enjolras thought of everything and nothing. His father promised he'd send him the Angel of Music. He promised him. _He collapsed onto his knees in front of his father's mausoleum. He remembered hearing his father's voice shouting, demanding freedom behind a podium. He wished he could hear his voice again, knowing that it would be the last time. _Guide me! I need you! _He felt like a child just sitting there. He recalled the death of his father gravely.

Lamarque was ill during the climax of his politic career; they referred to him as the people's man. On his death day, Enjolras was only a boy of about 12; he was reading to his father out of one of his school history books. Lamarque nodded and added comments on subjects he was particularly knowledgeable about on. Especially when they were centered around music or politics. He was wrapping up a passage from his favorite chapter when he realized his father had not just dozed off, he had died.

He prayed for his father's guidance for a long silent moment. As if answering his prayers his Angel's voice came to him. "Oh wandering child! So lost! So helpless!" He lamented "Have you forgotten your angel? I am to guide you, Enjolras, I am your father's ghost, your angel of music."

"You're-you're right. I have turned away from true beauty. Forgive me." He stood nearing the glowing building that housed his father's body.

"I'm you're Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of music." He said in a low demanding voice that haunted Enjolras and controlled him. _Secretly possess you._ No matter what his mind told him, he couldn't resist, he belonged to the Phantom. The doors opened slowly as Enjolras advanced.

"Enjolras!" A voice called from behind him. Enjolras turned to fin Combeferre on a white horse with a concerned look on his face. Soon he was off the horse and groping his sword ready to fight this spirit. "Please, Enjolras, whatever you believe, this is not your father!" Just then, the Phantom of the Opera sprang from the top of the mausoleum. He too had a sword. The unmistakable sound of clashing metal filled the air. The Phantom attacked Combeferre, slashing at him violently. Enjolras hated watching the spectacle. His fiancé lost his glasses in the chaos, leaving him nearly blind. This gave the Phantom the upper hand, he struck Combeferre's arm, making his white sleeve develop a red stain. Enjolras gasped, but when he reached for his own sword, Combeferre urged him not to. Not being one to give up, Combeferre powered through even with his dominant arm weakened. He shoved the Phantom to the ground and aimed his sword to kill. But something shifted in Combeferre's tender heart. That man was his brother just as much as any honest man, he was to spare him.

"Clear out of here." He growled at the man behind the mask. He snagged Enjolras's arm and rode off with him, leaving the Phantom to gather himself alone. When he stood he was panting.

"Once an enemy, always an enemy. What you want you always steal. Kill me now for all I care! If you let me go beware, it'll be war upon you both!" He shouted at them while they were still in earshot. This he swore to them, where ever they may hid, he will be there.


	8. Don Juan Triumphant

"Marius!" Combeferre chased after the owner. He had been thinking about ways to end Enjolras's nightmare and his plot was finalized, but he needed everyone to be on board.

"Combeferre!" He smiled glancing at him from behind a book. "What's got you all serious?"

"I have a plan! A plan to end the Opera Ghost once and for all!" At that Marius shut his book.

"I'm listening." He urged.

"If we perform his Opera and have Enjolras play the lead, he is sure to attend." Combeferre started but Marius already knew where this was going.

"You truly are the master of logic. We will not let him escape, he'll be taken by the police." Marius concluded. Combeferre had a devilish smile on his handsome face.

"And you will tell Cosette and Courfeyrac, I'll make sure Enjolras knows the plan." At that Combeferre raced away with an uncharacteristically giddy stride.

* * *

On the night of Don Juan Trimuphant's premiere, Javert led a band of police men into the Opera, ignoring the confusion of the public. They marched as one unit in perfect time. Marius welcomed Javert with Cosette by his side. "Thank you sir." He shook his hand firmly. Cosette offered her hand for him to kiss it.

Down in Enjolras's dressing room, Combeferre walked into a sad scene. Enjolras was kneeling on the ground praying with tears filling his intense blue eyes. He was obviously concerned of the consequences. "'Ferre." He said sounding like a frightened child. "Don't make me do this. I'm scared." Combeferre crouched down and rubbed his tears away with his thumb. "He'll take me away forever and this will never end." He retreated to Combeferre's embrace. "I don't want to hurt him. I'll never stop caring."

"Enjolras, you are the strongest, bravest person I know, he is only a man. But if he lives on, he'll haunt us forever." Combeferre grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"How can I betray him? He gave me everything and I care for him deeply. But he kills without a thought, he needs to be stopped. I can't possibly stand in the way of justice, but I wish I could." Enjolras stood up. "Let us die facing our foe, make him pay for every man." He blinked away his tears. "Let others rise to take my place until we are free." With that Combeferre joined him on his feet and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you." They said in unison, how sickeningly adorable.

* * *

The Opera began, as all opera's do, with the curtain rising. The sets were illuminated by a fiery shade of red. The cast, no matter how talented they were, could not do justice to such a wicked show. Everything about it was unpleasant. On center stage a fake fire burned while Courfeyrac sang the solo in the opening number accompanied by the chorus. With one final wailing chord, they introduced the Don Juan, played by Feuilly. Jehan came out with the dancers briefly for a few steps only to retreat off stage after a few lines. Feuilly sang horrible off key for a verse and then, like the dancers, left the stage. When he left he covered his face in a mask. As he exited, Enjolras, beautiful as ever, strode onto the stage demanding everyone's attention with his lovely voice, the only voice that didn't make the crowd collectively cringe.

When Don Juan returned to the stage, a chorus member had the inclination that he was not Feuilly. A gasp from Jehan, hear all the from off stage confirmed this. "He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Jehan warned the chorus girls.

"Hello my Apollo." He greeted devilishly. Enjolras was stationed on the flower picking at a bouquet of flowers absent-mindedly until he heard the Phantom's rich voice. He scrambled to his feet. The Phantom came from behind him to handle him by the waist. To Combeferre's horror, Enjolras moaned in arousal. "Drop your defensive, my love, you can't fight this anymore, there's no use resisting." He whispered heatedly into Enjolras's ear. The Phantom swiftly changed positions so he could take his hand and led her stage right.

"I want you, master and only you." Enjolras sounded to Combeferre more turned on than he'd ever heard him. Was his plan back-firing? Was he losing his true love? "I want to touch you and sing to you all my life. I've decided. I'm past the point of no return." He purred. Combeferre looked like he wanted to swoop in and murder the Phantom right about now but he stayed put. The two parted and ascended two stair cases that led to opposite ends of a bridge, when positioned on either end of the bridge, they began strutted toward each other, ready to pounce. They stared at each other hungrily when they met in the middle. The Phantom yanked Enjolras toward him in a heated embrace. His hands slipped up Enjolras's shirt to touch his warm back under is fingers. "No turning back now." Enjolras breathed.

Everyone was frozen. The police didn't move, the cast did not stir, Combeferre couldn't even breath. All the sudden the Phantom began to sing.

"A heart full of love." He rang proudly.

"He was never mine to lose." Combeferre sang to himself, very close to tears.

"A heart full of you!" Enjolras echoed.

"A single look and then I knew!" The Phantom admitted.

"Why regret what could not be?" Combeferre overlapped the Phantom's phrase.

"I knew it too." Enjolras's trance broke Combeferre's heart.

"These are words he'll never say, not to me."

"From today." The Phantom and Enjolras were holding hands gazing into each other's eyes.

"Not to me, not to me." Combeferre repeated.

"Every day." Enjolras promised.

"His heart full of love." He snag under the couples next line.

"For it isn't a dream!" Enjolras and The Phantom sang.

"Not a dream," The Phantom began. "After-NO!" He screamed. Enjolras had torn away his mask, revealing the ugliest face the crowd had ever seen. Everyone was terrified, but no one as traumatized as the Phantom. He took his blade and cut a nearby rope the suspended the grand chandelier and when cut trigger the bridge to open like a trap. As the chandelier fell into the panicked crowd, Enjolras and the Phantom fell through the fake pit of fire to the underworld of the Opera House. The theatre erupted into flames, Combeferre merely escaping with a certain young Eponine Thenardier. Jehan trailed behind.

"Where did he take him?" Combeferre demanded information from the girl who was almost as ugly as the Phantom.

"Follow me! I know my way around! Keep your hand at the level of your eye!" She pulled him along.

"Wait!" Jehan squeaked tugging Courfeyrac behind him. "I'll come with you!" Eponine immediately told him the journey was too dangerous.

"Stay here." She ordered. No one questioned her. Jehan and Courfeyrac stopped following them and let them continue just the two of them, plunging to certain death.


	9. The Finale

"Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere... Why, Enjolras? Why?" He cried dragging him down once more to the prison of his mind. Enjolras had no answer, for a moment he regretted his actions, but only for a moment. The Phantom forced Enjolras onto the bed, pinning him underneath himself.

"Has killing people blindly lost its appeal? Are you turning to sex? Because I will not be your prey!" Enjolras tried to wiggle free but the Phantom wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You're mine!" It sounded like a threat more than anything. "This face that poisons our love, that earned a mother's loathing, that makes me drink into oblivion, it has denied me the joys of the flesh! This is your fate! An eternity of this face!" He shoved Enjolras away and stood again. Enjolras shook his head.

"Your face isn't the distorted part, it's your soul. You're foul and murderous, you don't believe in anything!" He returned fiercely. The Phantom turned away to let a tear slide down the wretched half of his face.

"I believe in you." He whispered. He turned and saw a man trudging through the waist-deep, murky lake. His mouth contorted into a smile. "It looks like we have a visitor, my Apollo." It was Combeferre.

"Combeferre!" Enjolras cried at the tall, muscular, auburn haired man with the round rimmed glasses and beautiful mossy green eyes. The Phantom seemed very happy to see him, his plan was falling into place. "Free him!" He begged. "Do whatever you want with me, just please let him go!" The Phantom cackled a fearsome laugh.

"Combeferre, it's useless!" But Combeferre didn't listen to Enjolras, he was adamant that Enjolras see the light of day again.

"I love him!" He cried. "Does that mean anything? Show some compassion!"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" The Phantom interjected. Combeferre calmed down enough to be reasonable and a whole lot quieter, a lot more like himself.

"Please, let me see him." He said from behind the gate. At his request, the Phantom cranked the gate upward. He was too eager to see him to wait for the gate to raise enough to let a man of his height pass through, so he dove under it and come up soaking.

"Hello, Combeferre. Did you really think I would harm my Apollo? My light? I would die for him." He swore.

"You are incapable of believing, of thinking, of willing, of living or of dying." Enjolras jabbed at him carelessly. Grantaire replied in a grave tone:

"You'll see." In a split second he returned to his normal, terrifying self. "Why would I make this fine marble statue pay for sins which are yours?" He shouted trapping his neck in a noose. "I've got you now you noble suitor, nothing can save." Now to punish Enjolras. "Except maybe you." He gazed at his love. "You have two choices; stay here with my forever and buy his freedom or refuse me and send him to his death!"

"I don't even pity you anymore, you're a monster!" He scowled at the Phantom.

"Make your decision!" Phantom roared.

"Enjolras!" Combeferre whimpered. "I did this all for you. I'm sorry it's ending like this. I love you!"

"I love you!" He parroted desperately. The Phantom glared at Combeferre with an intensity that could only be caused by obsession and jealousy. "And you!" Enjolras directed his attention to the Phantom. "I thought I loved you, I thought I idolized you, but you are nothing!"

"Don't fight it Enjolras, you can't resist me."

"Either way you chose, he has to win!" Combeferre cried still restrained by the ever tightening noose around his neck.

"So what's going to be, my Apollo? Do you love me or him?" The Phantom commanded his response.

"Why make her lie to save my life?" Combeferre bellowed angrily. "Don't do this Enjolras, don't through away your life for me, not after all I have done to free you!" Enjolras was now openly crying

"Angel of Music, you have deceived me. Why are you so evil? What kind of life have you known? God give me strength to show you that you're not alone!" Enjolras threw his arms around the Phantom and pressed his lips against his with such passion, it was hard to believe this kiss was a sympathy kiss. Combeferre felt the noose be released from the Phantom's strong grip. Their lips separated and the Phantom was speechless, panting and overwhelmed.

All the sudden they heard a snare drum echoing through the caves of the Phantom's lair. All three of them knew at that moment it was the police. No one stirred for a long moment of unnervingly awkward silence. The booming voice of a corrupt angel was the first to penetrate the quiet. "Go!" He ordered at once. "Take him, don't look back. Forget about this. Forget everything! Forget about me, an Angel in Hell!" The pair was shocked. Were they free? "Go!" He screamed sobbing uncontrollably. Combeferre took Enjolras's hand firmly and led him away quickly so they wouldn't be seen by the approaching police. When they were out of sight, Grantaire, the Angel of Music, the Phantom of the Opera, the man behind the mask, began to sing along to the tune his little monkey music book played.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." He cried into his hands for a long time. "I love him, but every day I'm learning all my life I've only been pretending. Without me his world will go on turning, a world that's full of happiness that I have never known!" He sang through the weeping. "I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own."


End file.
